


A Birthday Spanking

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki





	A Birthday Spanking

"Loki! Where are you brother? I have a present for you!" Thor called out loudly as he strolled down the giant hall towards the other's rooms.

"Oh? Really? Why kind of present?" Loki's voice came from behind a pillar, his tone flirtatious, as the blond grew aware of the other people in the hall.

Approaching his brother and sometimes lover, Thor pulled him close, whispering intimately into his ear. "It requires…. privacy. Closed and barred doors, an hour or so of your time. It would not be wasted as I am confident you shall enjoy this birthday present."

"I do tend to enjoy presents such as your words imply. When shall I receive my gift? After the feast?" A soft blush covered the pale trickster's cheeks.

"Yes, that is quite acceptable. See you then, brother." Releasing the smaller man, Thor turned on his heel and departed from the hall.

Loki would wait, ever so impatiently.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

Loki watched as his older brother slipped from the feasting hall, clearly taking the secret path to the raven man's chamber. A few minutes later and with repeated thanks to Odin and the other assembled Asgardians, Loki followed, taking the public route.

When he arrived, he was awarded with the sight of a half-naked and thoroughly happy thunder god. "What is to be my present, my love? Is it fucking or just sucking?"

A deep rumble reminiscent of his thunder, Thor laughed at the rhyme. "No." Rising, he pushed Loki to the bed, unceremoniously ripping down the other's pants. "A birthday spanking." A slap fell hard against the mischief god's ass, making him gasp.

"S-spanking?" Loki moaned, loving the slap and already excited for more. "P-please brother, more."

Slap! Another blow fell, quickly followed by a rapid succession of them, each growing harder. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! The lithe man squirmed, feeling Thor begin to use his special strength, each strike hurting in a way that was still pleasurable.

"Do you like that, brother? The harder I hit the more you moan." It came out even deeper than usual, pulling an even louder groan from the trickster's lips.

"Y-yes… Oh fuck…. yes, Thor…S-slap me! H-harder! Harder! HARDER!" The last was a scream that would be echo within the halls and soon all would know someone lay with him.

Thor obeyed, a wide grin on his lips as he rained more blows down on the excited god beneath him. "Little brother Loki, a slut for his big brother's hand."

"S-slut…for you!" Loki squirmed more, feeling close as the blond kept dirty-talking him. "S-so good T-T-THORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Crying out he came, screaming his brother's name in a high-pitched howl of pleasure that would echo for even longer than the yell before.

Smirking, Thor pulled his lover close. "Well, with that, our secret's out in the open. The princes fuck each other. What will Asgardians say?" The question was asked in mocking shock, proving that Thor didn't care and wouldn't leave him even if everyone else grew to hate him because of their relationship.

"I don't care…as long as I have you, I'm fantastic." The sleepy trickster murmured, curling into the thunder god's side. "That was…an awesome birthday present. Nothing gets me off like that."

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I barely had time!"

"W-what?" Loki's previously closing eyes opened wide.

"A rest first though." With a smile, Thor kissed his brother tenderly, pulling him close. "Sleep well, little one."

"Thank you, l-" Loki was already out.


End file.
